


Everything Is Okay

by EndlessSummer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assisted Suicide, F/M, Other, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/EndlessSummer
Summary: The Yellow Eyed Man tells Webber to off his near and dear friend.
Relationships: Ansem "Webber" Weems/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Everything Is Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry friends, I won't make Ansem kill the reader in every fic I plan to write omg.

Something was up, but you weren’t sure what. Webber sent you flowers the week before and you assumed he was buttering you up for something. Now you found yourself in his car parked at the dam.

His hand trailed along your leg making you bite your lip.

“Listen Webber, I know we’re close but maybe we shouldn’t--”

He gently moved a finger to your lips to hush you.

“Everything is going to be okay, you trust me right? I’d never hurt you.” he spoke in a gentle tone, calming your slightly heightened nerves.

“I do trust you, I’m just nervous,” you whisper.

“How about we play a game?” Webber spoke. Something seemed to change and you couldn’t control yourself.

“Good. Now, after we’re done here, you go right over to that edge over there. And you’re gonna think you can fly alright? You’re going to feel scared at first, but you have to tell yourself everything will be okay... Then I want you to _jump_..”

You nodded slowly, hands moving to remove most of your clothes for him. You took a deep breath, leaving his car in your underwear and bra, going towards the edge of the dam. Wetness ran slowly down your cheeks as you were unable to control yourself while climbing up onto the top of the concrete railing.

Even through tears you were still going with it, the cold air making your face sting. Your stomach flipped when you looked over the railing. Closing your eyes, you finally stepped off the edge. It felt like going down a drop in a roller coaster, and then, nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I think the only SPN seasons I have on DVD are 1-4. I did my best to keep up with the show but probably fell out at season 9 or 10 lmao.


End file.
